


Beer for the Boy Wonder

by jjbittenbinder



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, THEYRE ALL QUEER NONE OF THEM ARE HETEROSEXUAL AND HOMOPHOBES CAN DIE MAD ABOUT IT, dick loves his gf so much it's gross, donna as ultimate wingman, donna is dick's only friend who has any emotional intelligence, kory is a heavy sleeper, rated for makeouts and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: “Dick. Grayson,” Donna's words slurred slightly, “she is a beautiful, wonderful lady, you better treat her right or else.”Dick groaned, putting his head in his hand, “I know, I know. Just listen,” another sip and his sixth beer was now empty, “She’s great, she’s so fucking amazing, she deserves so much more than just a dumb card and dinner or something like that, you know? This girl deserves fuckin’ yachts and, and diamond necklaces, and uhh-” he set the empty bottle down, “I don’t know, a limo with a hot tub in the back.”Donna invites herself over to Dick and Kory's apartment and gives Dick a much needed pep talk about feelings, and a lot of beer. Oh, and also Kory manages to sleep through the whole thing.





	Beer for the Boy Wonder

Usually, the people Dick lived with were extremely light sleepers. His parents stayed up late to perform and rose early in the morning to stretch and practice when he was growing up, and when he was living with Bruce he couldn’t so much as drop a pen without having that intimidating figure looming over him a moment later. 

That was something he didn’t expect about Kory, that she would sleep so deeply. She told him that she had learned to sleep anywhere and through anything because the amenities she found herself stuck with were often less than ideal, and she had to get her rest after a long day of training even with rocky floors and thread-bare blankets. So, whenever she got into their big, cushy king-sized bed and curled up under the sheets, head stuck between two large pillows, it was virtually impossible to wake her until she wanted to get up.  

The only thing that had worked so far was running in, banging pots and pans together, and screaming that the building was burning down and that they needed to evacuate right that second. But even then, once she just huffed, said “I’m fireproof,” rolled over, pulled the blanket over her head, and went back to sleep. Kory liked her sleep, and she let nothing get in her way.

It was amazing to him, all the things she has slept through just over the past months they’ve lived together. Dick has dropped dishes, played loud music, had friends over, a cup of water on her was dropped on her by accident, crashed in through their bedroom window after being chased through the city, once a goddamn flash bang had gone off down the hall, and she still just kept sleeping. 

This was useful for many reasons, mostly for when Dick went to sleep after her, because he didn’t have to worry about waking her up when he was showering and brushing his teeth and stuff, but also annoying for when he wanted to talk or cuddle with her but she was already out like a light. If he tried to gently nudge her awake, she would push him away and mutter something unintelligible in any language and then bury herself into her pillow.

Tonight, however, something very different had Dick preoccupied. In two days was their 6 month anniversary, and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you see it), Donna had invited herself over, armed with beer and chinese food, and they were currently sitting on the couch in the living room. Kory was asleep in an armchair across from them, legs slung across the armrest and a blanket draped over her, her face squished up in an adorable sleepy expression from the way she was positioned against the cushion. 

Donna was concerned about waking her up at first but when Dick literally shouted Kory’s name a foot away from her ear and clapped his hands together a few times and got absolutely no response, she realized how deep her warrior princess training had gone.

Their conversation quickly turned to the upcoming anniversary, and the second Dick fessed up and said he had no plan for what they were going to do, she was so furious she almost spilled what was left of her seventh beer all over the couch. 

“Dick. Grayson,” Donna’s words slurred slightly, “she is a beautiful,  _ wonderful _ lady, you better treat her right or else.” 

(Okay, maybe they’d had a few too many beers.)

Dick groaned, putting his head in his hand, “I know, I know. Jus’ listen,” another sip and his sixth beer was now empty, “She’s great, she’s so fucking amazing, she deserves so much more than just a dumb card and dinner or somethin’ like that, you know? This girl deserves fuckin’  _ yachts  _ and, and  _ diamond necklaces _ , and uhh-” he set the empty bottle down, “I don’t know, a limo with a hot tub in the back.” 

Donna snorted, opening herself another beer. In the back of Dick’s mind it registered that these bottles did not have twist off caps but she was prying it off with her fingers anyway, but he was too focused on his issue to care. 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “But I can’t do that for her. Not without asking Bruce for money, anyway, and I am not about to fuckin’ do that shit.” 

He fumbled for the bottle opener as Donna sighed, leaning back against the couch cushion, “Dick, you just have to do something romantic, something that shows you put thought into it, Kory won’t care about how much money you spend.”

Dick managed to get the cap off his beer with the opener, and he took a long drink before responding, “I hope so,” he looked over, his somewhat glazed eyes focused on his girlfriend, “She’s it, Donna. She’s the one. She’s my whole world, ya know?” 

Donna nodded knowingly, patting his shoulder as he continued, “Look at her. She’s so fucking perfect. Her cute smile and her big soft hair and, god, the way she walks and talks and laughs and her hips and her _ass_ -”

Her laugh cut him off, “Keep it in your goddamn pants, bird boy.” 

Dick pointed an accusing finger at her, “Don’t act like you don’t think she’s hot, I’ve seen you looking.” 

Donna snorted, hiding her smile behind her hand, “Okay, guilty. But relax, I’m not after your girlfriend.” 

“You better not be, cause she’s mine,” another drink of beer, ”but I get why people stare. She’s fucking gorgeous.” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone who is attracted to women is attracted to Kory,” she playfully punched his shoulder, “Which means both you and me.”

Another sip of beer, “Man, I would love to photograph her some time.” Donna cocked her head to the side, looking at Kory, imagining how she would frame the shot. 

“You should! God, Kory would love that.” Dick’s smile was unmistakable, he was looking at her with big doe eyes, so helplessly head over heels for her. 

Donna laughed, slugging him in the shoulder, “You’re a huge dork.” 

He hid his face behind his hand, grinning and blushing and he would deny it when he was sober but he was giggling too. 

She got a mischievous smirk on her face, “You think she would pose for me in her underwear? Mmm, or even nude?” 

Dick whipped his head towards her, his grin instantly being replaced by a frown, “What? No.  _ What? _ ” 

“I’m kidding,” another sip, “Well, mostly. She certainly has the body for it, and with the right lighting it would be a really nice-” 

“Okay, you really gotta stop checking out my girlfriend,” Donna smirked and Dick couldn’t help but chuckle too and eventually they both dissolved into laughter.

Once they had calmed back down, Donna took another drink, “Have you told her?” 

“Told her what?” Dick followed her lead, his beer slowly vanishing. 

“That you love her,” Dick choked his beer and Donna slapped him on the back, laughing, “I’ll take that as a no.” 

He set his drink down and groaned, leaning back on the couch, “It’s just…I’ve fucked up so many times before. I’ve held myself back and I’ve been an absolute prick to other people I’ve dated and I just feel like everything with Kory is so perfect right now I don’t want to mess it up,” his head rolled to the side and he looked at his sleeping girlfriend again, “I love her. I do, I just can’t tell her that yet, I gotta-I gotta,” he fumbled for words, “I gotta make sure she loves me too.” 

Donna rolled her eyes, “I’m sure she already does love you, idiot. She’s just waiting for you to say it first because you’re so weird about this shit.” 

Dick slapped a hand over his face, groaning again, “Ughh, I just want to skip ahead like five years and we’re married and I can tell her every day how much I love her and I get to wake up next to her every morning and when she looks at me, I just can tell that she loves me too.” 

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Donna practically cooed at him, and set down her beer. She got that look on her face, the one that Dick knew meant she was about to do something dumb. 

Before he could stop her, Donna stood and strode over to where Kory was sleeping. She scooped her up bridal style and walked her back to the couch, depositing her in Dick’s lap, still sound asleep. Dick tensed up instantly, harshly whispering at Donna, “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Well, you gotta practice! Tell her right now that you love her.” 

“Donna!” He cradled his sleeping girlfriend in his arms, trying to position her comfortably.

“What? She’s asleep! You said yourself that she could sleep through anything,” Donna flopped back down on the couch, picking her beer back up, “Tell her, birdbrain.” 

Kory was still bundled up in that blanket that Dick had laid over her when she fell asleep on the armchair, and she was instinctively curling up against his warm chest, nuzzling her head against his shoulder, something that made Dick’s heart melt. She stopped moving, muttered a few words in Tamaranean, and then went back to lightly snoring. 

He spared a glare at Donna, who just stuck her tongue out at him, before looking back at Kory with a much softer expression. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and stroked along her jaw with his thumb, really feeling how much this girl in his lap affected him. Donna was silent now, not moving, just waiting for him to build up the nerve to tell her, even if she was unconscious. 

“Kory, I love you.” 

It was soft, a confession almost, even Donna barely heard it. Dick looked almost relieved, like he half expected Kory to jump up and storm out but instead she just kept snoring away, her cheek pressed up against his chest. Donna smiled, smugly taking a drink of her beer as he kissed Kory’s forehead and nose, “See? Now you just have to do it while she’s actually, you know, conscious.” 

He hummed, content with holding Kory to his chest for that moment, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

Dick continued to hold his girlfriend for the rest of their conversation, stroking her hair and caressing her side, even when they began talking about different kinds of knives, who had the best take-out in the city, Dick’s police work, and Donna’s recent photography adventures. 

Donna claimed the couch for herself, waving Dick off when he offered to call her a taxi, and settled into a light doze. Dick carried Kory back to their bedroom and gently put her into bed, pulling the blankets up around her and kissing her a few times on the forehead just because he could. 

Eventually, though, he walked back out to the living room, got their dirty dishes and empty beer bottles and took them to the kitchen sink and the recycling bin, respectively. He cleaned up as best as he could in his drunken state and then retired back to the bedroom. He crawled into bed with Kory and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest to her back, and was practically giddy when she pressed up against him in turn. A few kisses peppered the back of her neck and he closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up the next morning, Dick felt ridiculously hung over. He groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the light coming into their bedroom. But, then he noticed the smell of cooking food coming from the kitchen and that his girlfriend was no longer in bed to cuddle with him, which practically forced him to get out of bed. 

In sweatpants and a sweater, Dick made his way to the kitchen. He heard Kory softly humming to herself, which meant she was in an especially good mood, and when he came into the kitchen he saw his lovely girlfriend in her pajamas floating about the kitchen, carrying a plate of well-done bacon and slices nearly burnt toast slathered with butter. 

Kory had many talents, but cooking was not one of them; her skill set was basically burning things to a crisp or reheating Dick’s cooking in the microwave, and, even then, Dick kept a fire extinguisher in the kitchen just in case. 

She grinned and waved, and then quickly pointed towards Donna’s sleeping form on the couch as if to remind him to be quiet. 

Dick couldn’t help himself, he took the plate from her and set it down on the counter before settling his hands on her hips and kissing her softly. She cupped his jaw with one hand and pulled him closer with the other, quickly reciprocating the kiss and turning into a longer encounter than Dick had intended. Kory kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled, whispering, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you too.” 

Kory turned, taking the plate to the small dining table they had, and spoke in a soft voice as to not wake Donna, “I see you and Donna got drunk last night, huh. I thought I would make breakfast, help with the hangover I’m sure you have.” 

It was all teasing when it came from Kory, but he was still embarrassed, “We had a few beers.” 

She fixed him a plate and then herself one, giving herself the most burnt pieces of both bacon and toast, “Babe, I looked in the trash.” 

Dick laughed and sat down, catching her hand when she brought him his plate, “Well, you could have joined us, but  _ someone _ fell asleep while watching pro-wrestling again.” 

“As if you don’t fall asleep watching those true crime shows every night,” He pulled her down to kiss her smile, and she happily let him. Then, the coffee machine beeped at them and Kory glided over, pouring them both a mug, “Well, drink that glass of water I put out, you never could hold your liquor.” 

He acted insulted, gasping as he put a hand to his chest, and she just grinned at him. She put the appropriate amount of creamer in his coffee and handed him the mug, getting a nod in thanks, before she dumped a spoonful of tabasco into her mug and stirred it all together. 

They sat across from each other in comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and eating the food Kory had made. Dick read the newspaper while Kory went through her emails on her phone, Donna still snoozing away on the couch. 

Suddenly, Dick put his coffee mug down with a bit more force than necessary, getting Kory to look up from her phone, “Kory, I love you.” 

Kory looked surprised for a moment, but she recovered quickly, “I love you too, Dick,” and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it. 

They smiled at each other, both ridiculously happy but unsure of where to go from there, until Kory took initiative and went over to sit in Dick’s lap, straddling him. He kissed her, not minding the taste of her odd coffee mixture, and she was eager to return it. Dick, his hands on her waist, broke the kiss to let out a breathless, “I love you,” and quickly kissed her again. 

This ignited something in Kory and she gripped his shoulders, pressing her upper body to his as they kissed. She softly bit his lower lip, arching her back, “I love you too.” 

They probably would’ve ended up having sex right there on that chair if Donna hadn’t shouted, “Gross!”

Dick and Kory quickly looked up to see Donna stretching her arms out, still on the couch, “I swear, you two will do it anywhere. Were you even gonna go back to the bedroom?” 

Kory laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, and Dick just rolled his eyes, “Good morning, Donna.” 

“Oh, don’t let me stop you! Apparently you guys are having _ tongue  _ for breakfast,” she wrinkled her nose as she picked a piece of bacon off of Dick’s plate and bit into it. Kory got off of Dick’s lap to get her a mug of coffee, two sugars stirred in, and Donna graciously accepted it. She sat down next to Dick, giving him a big smile and a wink, knowing that he had finally ponied up and told Kory he loved her, while Dick just glared at her. 

Kory sat back down at her own seat, “Do you want any water or advil or anything, Donna?” 

“No, I’m good, thank you,” she nudged Dick with her elbow, “I know you’re used to taking care of the misery and suffering of the Boy Wonder’s hangovers, but I’m fine.” 

Dick kicked her under the table and Donna kicked him right back, making Kory laugh, “Don’t beat him up too bad, I’m the one stuck nursing him back to health.” 

“Hey!” Dick’s arguments quickly died when Kory leaned forward and kissed him again, giving him a look that meant  _ “we’ll finish what we started later” _ . 

Donna pretended to gag, “You guys are gross, I’m trying to eat here,” She reached for Dick’s plate and he slapped her hand away, “Gross and rude, you really are the total package.” 

Dick was preparing his witty remark when Kory interrupted him, “Yes.”  

They both looked at her, confused for a moment. 

Kory shrugged, taking her empty plate and mug to the sink, “He’s the total package.” 

Dick laughed at Donna as she groaned and stood, “That’s it, I’m going home to where things make sense and I don’t have to see you guys try to give each other tonsillectomies with your mouths.” 

Kory joined her boyfriend in laughing as Donna got her jacket, and she hugged them both goodbye because no matter how much they may all tease, she loves those two like family. Kory mouthed ‘thank you’ to her, and Donna could only assume Kory had figured out she had talked some romantic sense into Dick. 

She nodded and kissed her friend’s cheek once, before heading out the door. Making her way to her car, Donna felt so overwhelmingly happy for the couple. She’s known Dick since forever and this has not been an easy journey for him, but Kory is definitely worth it. And Kory adores him, anyone with eyes could see that. She saw many happy days ahead for the two of them. 

Donna just hoped Dick could propose without another pep talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> what! is! up! guys!   
> listen. none of them are straight. die mad about it.   
> also kory is really hot and everyone knows it. let's be real with ourselves here everyone who's attracted to women is attracted to kory it's just science.   
> yea enjoy the fluff while you can because next is ANGST and BAD TIMES SAD TIMES!!
> 
> reviews/kudos give me a boner in my heart


End file.
